She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)
|artist= ft. |year=2012 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Medium |effort= |nogm=3 |nosm= |pc= to |gc=Yellow |lc=Yellow (Classic) Pink (Mashup) |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 131 (Classic) 113 (Mashup) |nowc = SheWolf |perf = Juliana Herrera }} "She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)" by featuring (credited as SIA in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach wears an ocean blue dress that seems to be made of ice. The left sleeve of the dress is cut out and jagged ice edges extrude from sides of the dress as well. She has long semi-puffed blue hair that is chalked white to give it an icy feeling. She also wears long blue boots with straps and a golden crown which wraps around her forehead. At specific times of the song, her skin turns pitch black, and her dress, boots, and/or hair become a darker shade of blue. Background The background begins with an orange spirit-like material, possibly a meteor of some sort, flying into a mountain. The material hits an icicle the dancer froze herself in, the icicle disappears (except for the dancer herself) and the dancer begins dancing. The verses of the song take place in an icicle-filled mountain. When the pre-chorus begins, the back of the mountain breaks away and the moon is visible. During the chorus, the mountain breaks/explodes away (falls to pieces) and the dancer is riding an icicle through a series of mountains. In the end, the dancer gets frozen in the icicle she started in. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bend over and put both your hands behind you while semi-crouching. Gold Move 3: Bend over and spin your head. Swgm1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 SheWolfFTPGM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Swgm2.png|Gold Move 3 SheWolfFTPGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) has a Monthly Mashup which can only be unlocked in October. Dancers *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' ' (Cameo) *On the Floor'' *''Dare'' *''Step by Step'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''D.A.N.C.E. '' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Fame'' *''On The Floor'' *''Rasputin'' *''Firework'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''On The Floor'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''D.A.N.C.E. '' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Fame'' *''On The Floor'' *''Rasputin'' *''Firework'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''I Will Survive '' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' Party Master Mode ''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) ''has a Party Master Mode on ''Just Dance 2014. Here are the captions listed in order of appearance. (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) *Limb By Limb/Arms Circle/Going Slow/Voguing *Day Dreamer/Stretching/No Straining/Let Me Hear Ya *Bombay Hips/Christmas Seagull/Russian Plane/Waving Salamander *Throw It Up/Egyptian Slide/Relax/Stretching *Delicate Stretch/Calling Ganesh/''I Will Survive/'Troublemaker' *For The Fans/Shadow Ballerina/Come With Me/From The Inside *Half Time/Egyptian Jump/Pendulum Whip/Kazatchok *Brace Yourself/Energetic Girl/Watch Out/Knocking Hand *Strong Step/Football Boy/Great Goodbye/Calling The Flames *Mall Drumming/Neon Madness/Party Climax/Energetic Rising *Wind Up Walk/Voodoo/Follow The Leader/'Flashdance ... What A Feeling' *Side Slice/Techno Slide/Knee Punch/Calling The Flames *Limb By Limb/Arms Circle/Voguing/Going Slow *Sweet Caresses/Stretching/No Straining/Let Me Hear Ya *Bombay Hips/Christmas Seagull/Russian Plane/Waving Salamander *Bridal Boogie/Snappy Dress/Relax/Up And Down *Delicate Stretch/Calling Ganesh/Gentleman/'Where Have You Been' *For The Fans/Shadow Ballerina/Come With Me/From The Inside *Half Time/Egyptian Jump/Pendulum Whip/Kazatchok *Brace Yourself/Energetic Girl/Watch Out/Knocking Hand *Strong Step/Football Boy/Great Goodbye/Ember Walk *Mall Drumming/Neon Madness/Party Climax/Energetic Rising *Wind Up Walk/Voodoo/Starships/'Love Boat' *Side Slice/Techno Slide/Side Punch/Calling The Flames *Cardio Lunge/Wrestler's Skip/The Winner/Neon Robotics *Super Whip/Russian Bounce/Angry Stomp/Exorcism *Emotion Overdose/Mechanic Stretch/Silent Fall/You *Going Slow/Shivering Swan/Come With Me/Initialization *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' Battle She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) has a battle against Where Have You Been. The battle can be found here. Appearances in Mashups She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) ''appears in the following Mashups: * 'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' * ''C'mon * Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) * ''Follow The Leader'' * Ghostbusters * ''Gentleman'' * Just Dance * Where Have You Been * Wild Captions She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Drama Queen * Earthquake * Frozen Balance * Frozen Walk * Ice Punch * Ice Quake * Icy Shards Trivia * ''She Wolf is the first song by David Guetta in the main series. **However, this is Guetta’s second song in the entire franchise, including Nothing Really Matters ( ). **This is also the first collaboration between David Guetta and Sia. It is followed by Titanium. * She Wolf is the first song by Sia in the main series. **However, she is credited as “SIA” in-game. * She Wolf was the first song to be announced for . It was first seen in the trailer and was later revealed on the Soundless Quiz. * She Wolf’s menu icon shows the dancer in her frozen pose without the icicle. *The coach was used as a silhouette on Facebook to tease . *In the video below of Party Master Mode, it shows Beauty And A Beat and used Gold Move 4 from , which was taken off in , but used in the Party Master Mode. * The caption "Drama Queen" was later re-used for Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) in the Party Master Mode for Want To Want Me. * According to the concept art, the coach has got a name, "Frost Princess". ** This is the first coach with a name that is not part of a routine inspired by a film or a video game. *A girl wearing this dancer s outfit can be seen in Sexy And I Know It (Community Remix). *The background for the routine reappears in Don’t Worry. *The lyrics “You loved me and I froze in time, Hungry for that flesh of mine” usually appear in concept art as test lyrics. Gallery Game Files Shewolf cover generic.png|''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'' SJOP41 6a0759f7 14.png|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' (Mashup) tex1 64x64 m fe6c806fb1dd248d 14.png| menu banner Shewolf cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach shewolf cover@2x.jpg| cover 108shewolf.png|Avatar on 108.png|Avatar on and onwards 200108.png|Golden avatar 300108.png|Diamond avatar sw.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots shewolfopener.png|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' on the menu shewolfmenu .png|Routine selection menu Shewolf02.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 1 She-Wolf-(Falling-to-Pieces)---David-Guetta-ft 168550.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 2 ZgAsmY9vqcc.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 3 Others Tumblr n09oeliWYf1r5i2b8o1 500.jpg|Concept art 998923 10151793879034711 200552798 n.jpg Shewolfbg1.png|Blue moon background Shewolfbg2.png|Ice crystal background Shewolfbg3.png|Mountain background shewolfextract1.PNG|No HUD gameplay She Wolf.png Shewolfsexyandiknowit.png|Lady in a similar outfit in the Sexy And I Know It Community Remix 2015-07-15 16.22.36.jpg|World Dance Floor Bug (1) Translation: "This dancer is winning" 2015-07-15 16.24.30.jpg|World Dance Floor Bug (2) Translation: "Which dancer earned the most stars?" 942569 10151655272964711 1800884825 n.jpg|Teaser image IMG 4579.PNG|Beta Mountain Section Videos Official Music Video David Guetta - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) ft. Sia (Official Video) Teasers She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) - Gameplay Teaser (US) She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 - She Wolf 'Others' Just Dance 2014 - She Wolf Mash-Up Just Dance 2014 - She Wolf (Party Master) - 5 stars Just Dance 2014 - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) Party Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) - Just Dance 2014 (No GUI) Just Dance 2014 She Wolf VS Where Have You Been Green Screen Extraction References Site Navigation es:She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs by David Guetta Category:Songs by Sia Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Juliana Herrera